1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus that cuts a medium, a cutting method for the cutting apparatus, a printing apparatus that includes the cutting apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been known a printer that performs printing on a medium that is transported. Such printers include a printer that is equipped with a cutter apparatus (cutting apparatus) that cuts a medium having been subjected to printing into a desired size. For example, a printer described in JP-A-2011-46101 is equipped with a cutter apparatus that cuts a medium as a cutter holder (casing) that holds a rotary blade for cutting the medium is moved back and forth in the scanning directions that intersect with the transport direction of the medium.
In such a cutter apparatus, when the cutter holder moves back and forth, there is a risk that a medium, after being cut during an outgoing movement of the cutter holder, may be cut again during the returning movement of the cutter holder (i.e., a risk of the double cutting of the medium). Therefore, in the cutter apparatus provided in the printer described in JP-A-2011-46101, the risk of a medium being cut twice when the cutter holder moves back and forth is reduced by pushing the medium having been cut during the outgoing movement of the cutter holder toward a downstream side in the transport direction of the medium during the returning movement of the cutter holder. However, in such a configuration, since the medium having been cut is pushed toward the downstream side in the transport direction of the medium, a load acts on the medium, giving rise to a risk of breaking or bending the medium.